Darkhold
The Darkhold, also called the Book of Sins or the Book of Spells, is a book with mystical abilities. History The Darkhold was said to contain infinite knowledge. Over the course of history, many individuals searched for it, including Red Skull, Daniel Whitehall, and Nick Fury.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire In the 21st century, Lucy and Joseph Bauer found it in the basement of the home's former owner and opened it. When Lucy touched it, she discovered she could read the text in English. When Joseph touched it, he could read it in German.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup As she studied the Darkhold, Lucy became obsessed with it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss It helped Joseph to built the Quantum Particle Generator in Momentum Labs to create matter out of thin air. The engineer of the project, Eli Morrow, desired the book for himself. He tried to reason with Josef to give him the book, but he refused to give it to him. One day, Morrow put all the Momentum Labs workers inside the machine in order to kill him and take the book for himself. He personally attacked Josef, but the latter refused to tell him where he had hidden the Darkhold,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan so he put him into a coma. Unbeknownst to Morrow, Bauer and three of her co-workers Hugo, Frederick, and Vincent transformed into spiritual entities. Years later, Lucy visited Joseph and snapped him out of his coma to get the current location of the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Upon heading back to where the Darkhold was found by her and Joseph, Lucy found herself unable to read it in her current state. In order to get the Darkhold read, she and her remaining ghosts Hugo and Vincent had to infiltrate South Ridge Penitentiary in order to spring Eli Morrow from his prison. Lucy was successful in her mission at the cost of Hugo and Vincent who were taken out by Ghost Rider. At the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory after killing the security guards there, Lucy had Eli touch the Darkhold and the text appeared before them in Spanish. With the knowledge of the book, Morrow managed to rebuilt the Quantum Particle Generator in an old Roxxon Oil Corporation powerhouse. As S.H.I.E.L.D. stormed into the building, Phil Coulson found the Darkhold unguarded. He asked Melinda May to bring it back to the Quinjet and hide it. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' (mentioned) ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' (mentioned, photo) ***''Lockup'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' Trivia *In the comics the Darkhold is the ultimate dark grimoire, a collection of all evil spells in existence that was gathered by the Elder God Chthon. It serves as the anti-thesis of the Book of the Vishanti. Pages of the Darkhold were copied into the Book of Cagliostro. *The cover of the book features an , that is, the writing on it reads "Darkhold" from both directions. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items